


pusselbitar

by vesperthine



Series: framtid [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Relationship Issues, Sexual Frustration, Skandi Smut, Summer, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine
Summary: Det är inte så att han håller exakt räkning på hur lång tid det har gått. Det finns en gräns, och frustrationen skulle bara bli värre om han blev besatt. Så, han låter bli.(Det är en lögn. Det har gått sjuttioen - nej, sjuttiotvå dagar.)





	pusselbitar

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [pieces of a puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607070) by [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine)



> skriven för skandismututmaningen, med promptsen _bilsex_ och _mutual masturbation_. jag tappade greppet totalt någonstans halvvägs, och det blev så mycket mer än en smut fic väldigt snabbt. så här är ett litet coda till ["och det sprider sig som blod i vatten"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11781462?view_full_work=true), men går hyfsat att läsa fristående, också. varsågoda ♡
> 
> världens största tack till min beta, irazor, för att du hjälper mig bli bättre. även mitt i natten på en lördag ♡
> 
> ps. translation will follow!

Det är tystnaden som väcker honom.

Efter tretton timmar på slingriga vägar och några timmars sömn, är det som om hjärnan inte riktigt kan förstå det. I Oslo låter det överallt ifrån. Hela tiden. Bilar, människor, knäppet från elementen. Fullkomlig tystnad registreras som skrämmande, ett hot.

Att något inte är som det ska.

Even öppnar ögonen.

Det är grått. I taket syns en spricka som letar sig ut från hörnet likt en nervcell. Lakanen runt om honom doftar fortfarande av linneskåp, och det urtvättade gryningsljuset spelar över dem. Över den uråldriga byrån, trasmattorna på golvet, den tomma sänghalvan med det hastigt bortslängda täcket.

Sängen knakar när han lägger sig på sidan. Kisar mot armbandsuret som ligger på stolen bredvid sängen. 04:03. Han hade tänkt väcka Isak genom att krypa intill. Kila in knäskålarna i hans knäveck, pressa läpparna mot atlaskotan. Kyssa honom längs halsen och låta fingrarna leta sig ned innanför resåren, forma handen runt om honom.

Väcka honom och känna honom komma till liv under sina händer igen.

Men givetvis finns inte Isak att se någonstans.

Och inte heller Navi syns till.

Han slänger benen över sängkanten. Rör försiktigt på vänstra axeln; rullar bort den värkande stelheten som envist hänger sig kvar när den varit stilla för länge. Får ut blodet i fingrarna. Sommarluften som fläktar in genom myggnätet är rå, regntung och gåshud sprider sig över armarna.

Han drar på sig kläderna som hänger över stolen och går ut i allrummet.

På andra sidan stugan, står dörren till tjejernas rum på glänt. Genom den mörka glipan kan han se att de fortfarande är helt utslagna båda två; Tove, hopkrupen i överslafen med kudden i ett järngrepp, och Sofie, Jonas och Evas dotter, är utsträckt som en sjöstjärna i underslafen.

En smal fot sticker ut från under täcket, och det mörka håret är som en gloria på örngottet.

Even tittar på dem ett tag, foster- och guddottern som på något sätt hittat varandra, innan han stänger dörren lite bättre om dem. Låter dem sova vidare, helt utan sömnbesvär.

Gryningsljuset som tar sig in i vardagsrummet får honom att kisa, medan han går runt soffan för att titta ut genom fönstret som vetter inåt landet. Det är prickigt av salt och regn. Om han verkligen lyssnar, hörs ljudet av vågorna som rullar mot hällarna. Ett halvt urdrucket vattenglas står på diskbänken och Navis koppel hänger över en av köksstolarna.

Men så, en rörelse i ögonvrån: altandörren står öppen, myggnätet rör sig lite lätt i vinden.

Och genom fönstret är Isaks silhuett sepiasvart mot det mörka ljuset.

Han tittar inte ens upp när Even kliver ut på trappen. Istället sträcker han ut ena armen längs med ryggstödet där han sitter i hammocken med en kaffekopp och Navis huvud i knät. Den stora, vargliknande tiken sover tungt, så han lutar sig över Isaks knä för att klia henne bakom örat.

Doften av inpyrd cigarettrök från dynorna letar sig in i näsan och tillsammans med det lätta regnet som faller mot plåttaket, påminner det honom om sena utekvällar.

Navis nos rycker till i sömnen. Och i ögonvrån kan han se hur det rycker till i Isaks mungipa.

“Hur länge har du suttit här då?”

Isak fingrar lite på handtaget till kaffekoppen. Ställer sedan ifrån sig den på bordet med en grimas. “Det var fortfarande ganska mörkt,” säger han, och flinar. “Så, två timmar kanske. Hon kom ut för inte så länge sedan. Kelgris.”

Even fortsätter klia Navi, och det går en rysning genom hundkroppen. Den yviga svansen piskar lite fram och tillbaka. Det kittlar även genom jeansen. “Något speciellt?” frågar han, och tittar mot koppen med Harriet Backer-motiv. Den är egentligen mammas, men Isak använder den alltid när de lånar stugan.

“Nej, egentligen inte. Bara det vanliga.” Isaks röst är tyst, men inte försiktig. Han kisar med ena ögat. Ser ut över vattnet; regnet som bildar ringar som försvinner lika snabbt. “Eller, jag tror det i alla fall.”

“På grund av Sofie?” Isak nickar, så Even fortsätter. “Jonas och Eva lät henne följa med för att de litar på oss. Och vi har ju vandrat den leden hur många gånger som helst.”

Han lägger armen om honom. Och direkt sjunker Isak nedåt och inåt, som om han töms på luft.

“Vi ska bara vara här. Och slappna av. Vilket gäller dig också,” säger Even, ruskar om honom lite grann, och Isak skrattar till.

“Det ska vi. Jag hoppas bara de inte tröttnar på varandra. Visserligen går de i samma klass, men – om de börjar bråka över något litet nu, så vet jag inte vad Tove kommer göra.”

Even rycker på axlarna, andas ut. Det är inte lika ofta som det var med Alma, men någon gång ibland så blir det så uppenbart vad Isak inte har haft, inte ser som självklart.

“Då får vi medla, bara. De är tretton, Isak – och hon är inte ensam. Det går bra.”

“Jo, det gör väl det,” säger han, och drar händerna över ansiktet. Lite trött, på sitt eget huvud och världen, men till skillnad från förut så kan han släppa det. Låta det rinna av honom, kompartmentalisera det.

Utan att fråga sticker Isak plötsligt ned handen i fickan på Evens jeans och drar fram snusdosan han har där. Han skruvar lite på locket, men får inte upp den.

Even tar den ifrån honom, men stoppar tillbaka den i fickan istället. “Det ska räcka hela veckan, och jag har bara sju kvar,” säger han. “Och sist du prövade, spydde du.”

Isak suckar, men gör inget försök att ta tillbaka den. “Det var ju länge sedan.”

“Och ändå har du inte gjort det sedan dess.”

Han ska till att demonstrativt sätta in en snus under överläppen, när Isak trycker sig lite närmre. Hasar ner lite, så att Even får ta emot hans tyngd. De andas i takt, medan Isak stryker Navi över ryggen; river lite med fingrarna i hennes gråmelerade päls.

“Orkar bara inte vara trött idag,” säger han tyst, och gnuggar tummen mot sidan av näsryggen.

Sedan tittar han upp, med ögon som svarta hål. Lika mörka och med samma tyngd.

Och återigen slås Even i backen av vilken jordskredseffekt Isak har på honom.

Tjugoett år senare.

Kyssen är mjuk, trots att Isaks läppar är ganska kalla och han smakar av kaffe och utebliven sömn. Even flätar in fingrarna i Isaks hår, vinklar upp hans huvud –  när Navi plötsligt vaknar till.

Hon gnyr när Isak omedelbart inte ger henne hela sin uppmärksamhet. Buffar på honom tills han släpper taget om Evens nacke.

Motvilligt drar Even sig tillbaka, och Isak sätter sig upp. Suckar. Tar Navis huvud i händerna. River henne bakom öronen och hon buffar kärleksfullt nosen mot hans haka.

Och Even kan inte låta bli att bara titta på. För trots att det är Navi som orsakar det, så går det inte att ta blicken ifrån. Att långsamt se ett äkta leende sprida sig över ansiktet på honom och ta över mark i hans mörka ögon och mjuka upp hans mun – det kommer alltid att få Even att stanna upp.

För Isak är aldrig vackrare än så.

“Sådär. Gå in och lägg dig, gumman.”

Ett knäpp med fingrarna mot den öppna dörren, och Navi hoppar ned från hammocken och travar in. Det hörs ett lätt klickande av klor mot golvet och sedan en tung hundsuck när hon lägger sig tillrätta i soffan.

“Du tar bort håret där innan vi åker? Så att mamma kan andas när de kommer upp?”

Isak slår lätt baksidan av handen mot hans mage. “Ja. Besserwisser.”

Even bara nafsar honom på örat, och Isak ger ifrån sig ett knorrande ljud. Sträcker bak huvudet. Gör det lättare att kyssa ned längs käken, över lätt skäggstubb, vidare ned på halsen och dra in doften av Isak och blod och liv. Han formar munnen lätt runt halspulsådern. Känner den bulta där under det tunna skinnet och Isak stönar till. Griper tag högt upp på hans lår, smeker med tillräcklig kraft för att det ska kännas genom tyget.

För att det ska påminna honom om hur lite det krävs.

Om hur lång tid som har gått.

Handen letar sig uppåt, och Even andas långsamt ut. Något som han medvetet tryckt undan börjar sprida sig som ett nikotinsug i kroppen; det sipprar fram som grundvatten i en sprucken flodbädd. Och innan han hinner ändra sig – innan han börjar överanalysera huruvida de borde, om de ens kan, om de ska vara _här_ –  drar han Isak närmare intill sig.

Isaks fingrar böjer sig, masserar honom genom jeansen och _helvete_ vad det har gått alldeles för lång tid igen, trots att de lovat varandra att det inte skulle bli så och Even har aldrig känt sig själv reagera så här snabbt –

Han särar lite på benen, låter fötterna släppa från de slitna träplankorna. Instinktivt sträcker Isak på nacken, vrider sig så att han kommer åt att kyssa Even bakom örat. Rörelsen, dem, kraften som drar dem närmare intill, som två poler, gungar till hammocken.

Och ett gällt gnissel skär genom tystnaden.

De flyger isär. Isak får tag om fönsterblecket bakom dem för att få stopp på hammocken. Sedan suckar han. Skrattar och skakar på huvudet.

“Vi kan inte vara här. Kom, vi går in.”

Pulsen känns ända ut i tårna, och Even lutar huvudet över ryggstödet. Följer spindelväven som börjat växa på infravärmen med blicken, trots att skrevet bultar som en stånghammare.

“Nej, vi kommer väcka tjejerna. Sängen knakar för mycket. ”

“Vad hade du tänkt att vi skulle göra?”

Handen på hans lår ligger kvar. Stryker hela vägen upp och ned; en tumme stadigt längs med sömmen.

Even lägger en arm över hans nacke. “Hade tänkt att du skulle komma så hårt att du inte kan ligga still,” andas han in i Isaks öra.

Under armen kan han känna hur Isak ryser till, och det känns som en seger.

För det har gått en tid. Längre än han någonsin trodde det skulle. Mellan jobb, Navi, Tove varannan helg och allting som kommer med henne – möten, handbollsmatcher och upphämtning efter besök hos systern på ätstörningskliniken – så blir det alltmer sällan. De vet det, har varit beredda på det, trots att de försökt göra det en prioritet.

Flyktiga stunder om kvällarna, någon gång i duschen innan jobb, en helgmorgon här och var.

Om de orkar.

Nu har det gått säkert två månader. Mer. Toves systers senaste återfall i anorexi och Isaks haltande forskningsfinansiering har dragit musten ur dem. De har båda stupat i säng så fort som möjligt. Och även om de oftast somnar med armarna om varandra, så har sexlusten varit helt stendöd.

Han håller inte exakt räkning hur lång tid det har gått. Hur lång tid det har gått sedan han såg Isak komma med sina egna ögon, istället för att bara höra det genom badrumsväggen. Det finns en gräns, och det hade inte hjälpt någon om han blev besatt. Så, han låter bli.

(Det är en lögn. Det har gått sjuttioen - nej, sjuttiotvå dagar.)

Men han vet att det bara hade blivit värre, upprättat någon märklig form av maktkamp om han hade försökt mer än han har. För även om han själv har haft en något stabilare och bättre period, så har det inte hindrat något sårat från att byggas upp i bröstet emellanåt. Fått det att sticka i fingrarna av ett begär som inte liknar något annat. Som när Isak har kysst honom, men sedan, med en uppgiven och nästan sorgsen blick, skakat på huvudet och släckt lampan.

Lämnat kvar Even på andra sidan, i ljuset, och somnat.

Plötsligt ställer sig Isak upp. Hammocken knarrar, men tjutet uteblir.

“Fuck it. Vi får ta det i bilen.”

Han håller ut ena handen, och utan ett ord tar Even den. Ställer sig av egen kraft lika mycket som han blir uppdragen. Får på sig ett par skor i farten och sedan halvspringer de genom duggregnet nedför stigen, inte helt olikt två nykära tonåringar, bort till bilen.

Hit ut är det ingen som kommer om de inte vet vägen. Avskildhet och tystnad i överflöd. Det är bara att riva upp dörren och ramla in i baksätet.

Egentligen finns det inte plats för två vuxna män att ligga över sätena. Armar och ben hamnar överallt, och det känns som att han måste veckla ihop sig som ett dragspel för att få plats.

Men det spelar mindre roll.

Even lutar axlarna mot andra dörren, bakhuvudet mot fönstret, och drar upp ena benet över Isaks höft. Särar på benen så att han får plats emellan, och Isak lyder. Kommer tätt intill och trycker sig så nära det bara går. Kilar in en arm bakom Evens nacke, och andas över hans läppar medan han rullar sina höfter mot Evens i en stadig, ständigt ökande rytm.

Jeanstygen raspar mot varandra.

Varje stöt tänder något nytt, och det flimrar likt en aura av statisk elektricitet runt dem. Isak flämtar mot hans hals, och de behöver inte ens kommunicera med ord. Det har gått sjuttiotvå jävla dagar, och det är som om de båda blir helt uppslukade, som om inget annat finns än just dem.

Som om ingen har förstått riktigt hur stor inverkan det har haft på dem.

Händerna skakar när Isak får upp Evens skärp, knäpper upp hans jeans och sluter handen runt om honom.

Isak rör vid honom igen, och Even känner hur världen stapplar till.

Isak lutar sig mot honom, ger ifrån sig ett nästan plågat ljud. “Fy fan, vad jag har saknat dig,” snyftar han, och Even håller om honom. En arm runt hans axlar, medan den andra letar sig ned. Får upp knapparna – och snart känner han hetta och hårdhet mot handflatan.

Över honom, släpper Isak ut en darrande suck. Lutar sin panna mot Evens. Sedan drar han nästippen mot hans, för inga ord behövs.

Handen runt hans stånd saktar ned, och istället blir kyssarna till huvudakten; varma men hetsiga. Isaks tunga som trycker sig mot hans, lätt, lätt och sedan tyngre och tyngre; tar samma utveckling som hans andetag.

Doften av dem och Isak omsluter honom. Huvudet blir inneslutet i allt, och han hinner precis kväva sin egen stönade suck mot Isaks mun, men höfterna stöter ändå mot honom.

Varenda liten rörelse förstärks här. Varje ljud fördubblas, reflekterar sig i sig själv; regnet mot vindrutan, hans egen puls, Isaks hud som dras mot hans.

“Isak. Handskfacket.”

Isaks huvud flyger upp. “Har du lagt glidmedel i handskfacket?”

Det får Even att skratta till. “Nej. Men det ska finnas en burk vaselin där.”

Utan att tveka, lägger sig Isak fram mellan sätena och öppnar handskfacket. Handbromsen skär tydligt in i hans revben, och Even lyfter vikten från sin bultande axel för att se vad han håller på med.

“Hittar du den?”

Han får ett stånkande till svar; hör hur Isak rotar runt bland ägarbevis, hundgodis och kvitton. Tittar på hur hans axlar rör sig under den stickade tröjan, innan de blir helt stilla.

“Helvete – kan du hjälpa mig tillbaks?”

Even kan inte låta bli att skratta. “Sitter du fast?”

“Nej, absolut inte. Varför skulle jag annars fråga om hjälp?”

Fortfarande leende tar Even tag kring Isaks höfter och drar. De faller tillbaka i sina positioner igen; Isak rödkindad och håret som ett enda stort rufs, med vaselinburken i högsta hugg. Pojkaktig fortfarande, trots snart fyrtio fyllda.

“Bra gjort.”

Isak himlar med ögonen. “Håll käften,” säger han tyst, men kysser Even. Tar plats mellan hans ben igen; ena knät på sätet och andra foten någonstans under passagerarsätet.

Han får av locket med en knyck, och när de fått ut lite på fingrarna slänger han upp den på hatthyllan.

Jeansen åker ned en bit på låren, men Even lyckas få ena benet över Isaks höft igen, gör så att de kan runka av varandra lättare. Vaselinet är bättre än saliv, gör allting halare och lättare. Det slår inte att känna Isak komma till liv mot insidan av kinden, eller se svetten bryta ut på hans axlar när Even tar honom bakifrån – men det spelar mindre roll.

För nu har han äntligen Isak emot sig. Varm, levande och närvarande; flämtande och villig. Med mörka ögon och en energi som vibrerar under huden på honom. Och trots att ingen av dem är förberedda, så hör han fortfarande de små, nästan kvidande ljuden som Isak bara ger ifrån sig när det känns så mycket att han inte vet var han ska ta vägen.

Hans andetag är lika snabba som blodet som rusar i Evens öron.

“Önskar så in helvete att du kunde knulla mig nu, Even. Fan, alltså.”

Allting spänner sig ett snäpp. Even drar Isak närmre, rör tummen precis som han vet att Isak älskar det. Men Isak stannar inte upp av det; runkar av honom allt snabbare, medan han säger de där orden mellan sina kyssar.

“Att du bara kunde dra mig upp i ditt knä nu, fingra mig och bara göra det här.”

Som en elektrisk chock genom skelettet. Det är så det känns när han får Isak att hålla tyst genom att kyssa honom igen. Tar hans överläpp mellan tänderna, medan han famlar med handen på hatthyllan och får tag om vaselinet igen.

Han letar en stund, så Isak tittar upp, förvirrad över att Even inte klamrar sig fast vid honom längre.

“Vad – “

När han fått ett lager på fingrarna, kysser han Isak på näsan. “Kan inte knulla dig här. Så, kompromiss,” flämtar han bara sedan, drar ned hans jeans och kalsonger till låren och trycker in två fingrar i honom.

Tittar hänfört på när Isaks ansikte förändras. Hur ögonen knips ihop. Rynkan som dyker upp mellan ögonbrynen. Munnen som vrids i en liten grimas och det ofrivilliga stönet som rycks ur honom.

Känner att det går, att han inte har haft fel de gångerna han tror sig ha hört Isak i duschen om morgnarna.

Even vill egentligen bara fortsätta se på honom, få honom att disintegrera med sina fingrar, men Isaks hand fortsätter. Får honom ur balans med varje tag nedåt. Så känslig är han. Samtidigt för han sina fingrar lite längre in, och känner direkt hur Isaks rörelser blir hackiga.

Det slutar aldrig hänföra honom; hur Isak fortfarande blir så påverkad av något så enkelt.

Och han kröker fingrarna lite lätt.

“Even – ”

Isaks röst är en tyst varning och en andlös suck.

Even sväljer och kysser hans hals, samtidigt som han börjar massera med sina fingrar i takt med tummen som han sprider Isaks försats med. “Hur vill du komma?”

Först får han inget svar; Isak bara hänger med huvudet, och benet som han håller sig uppe med darrar okontrollerat. Sedan andas han ut en lika skälvande suck.

“Med dig.”

“Jag är inte riktigt där.”

“Lugna dig lite då.”

“Okej.”

Even drar tillbaka fingrarna lite, och fokuserar istället på sära dem. Och Isak kvider till nere i halsen, krokar armen kring hans nacke och ökar tempot på sin vaselintäckta hand.

Och Even kysser honom tillbaka, och blundar. I mörkret bakom ögonlocken med endast Isaks flämtningar, hans små kvidande ljud, doften av honom och hans varma, bultande närhet som sällskap, blir varje litet sinnesintryck till en ljusglimt som sedan ackumuleras och sprider ut sig som galaxer i takt med Isaks hand runt honom.

Bakhuvudet slår i det immiga bilfönstret när Even inte kan hålla upp huvudet längre, och det börjar rusa någonstans nedanför ryggraden. Synfältet blir mindre, och Isaks andetag mot hans mun får varje hårstrå att ställa sig på ända. Det är som att hela universum drar ihop sig. Koncentreras i en enda punkt – och precis innan han faller handlöst, så trycker han sina fingrar precis _där_ för att dra med sig Isak i fallet.

Armen kring nacken stramar åt, och sedan hör han Isak kvida till; ett långt, utdraget ljud mot hans mun. Och Even kan inte hålla ögonen öppna. Chockvågor pulserar genom honom, och kombinationen av Isaks stön och handen på hans eget bultande stånd gör att han kommer.

Och sedan går tre spasmer genom hela Isak, och han kommer över Evens hand.

Varenda ljusglimt i punkten imploderar, och världen skapas på nytt.

Så fort den sista skälvningen gått genom honom, ger Isaks ben upp. Han faller ihop, och bara andas mot Evens hals; kysser och drar sin näsa över hans halspulsåder. Pressar sin mun mot käken, om och om igen, medan han kramar om honom med båda armarna.

Even begraver näsan i hans blonda hår och andas in.

De sitter så en lång stund, tills de hämtat andan. Utanför har det slutat regna, och genom vindrutan syns istället ett gyllene sken från soluppgången. Isak lägger huvudet på sned, och de tittar tillsammans på hur ljuset bryter genom molnen och faller in så att det får små dammpartiklar att dansa på instrumentbrädan.

Isak kysser honom igen. Tyst, lätt och fyllt av så många stora ord som förlorar sin mening om de sägs för ofta. Så Even tar emot; stryker tummen över Isaks kindben istället, och vet att de har varandra.

Även nu.

När de kan andas normalt, letar Isak fram toarullen från handskfacket. De torkar av det värsta från händerna, tackar gudarna att det inte hamnat något på sätena, och drar ned fönstret för att vädra ut. Isak drar båda händerna genom hans hår, men lyckas bara göra det rufsigare än innan. Inte för att det gör något, egentligen; hans naglar känns elektriskt laddade mot hårbotten.

Ljudet av vågorna mot hällarna gör sig påmint när de sakta börjar gå tillbaka på den upptrampade stigen. Vinden river lite i kläderna, och den våta marken klafsar så smått vid varje steg.

“Det går för lång tid emellan.”

Even kikar på honom. “Vi får försöka lösa det. Planera bättre, eller något.”

Isak drar honom lite tätare intill sig. Ler med halva sidan av munnen. “Ett schema eller? Problemlösning _in action_. Kan göra ett i Excel. Ha det i samma kalkylblad som rådatan från toxikologitesterna.”

Det är omöjligt att inte skratta åt det. “Du behöver inte överdriva. Men jag saknar dig ibland.”

Det kommer ut högre än han vill, men tystare än det borde.

Solen som precis letat sig över taknocken träffar Isak rakt i ögonen. Får honom att kisa, och pupillerna att dra ihop sig till nålhuvuden.

“Jo. Jag vet. Saknar dig med.”

Isak stryker honom längs sidan medan de går uppför trappen. Men precis innan de går in, stannar de på tröskeln. Dras ohjälpligt mot varandra igen. Han drar händerna upp längs med Isaks rygg, flätar in fingrarna i hans hår och Isak kilar in ett ben emellan hans. Och Even kan känna dörrkarmen mot ryggen, hur hjärtat börjar slå hårdare igen, sprider sin puls genom hans kropp, hur han inte kan få nog –

Tills han får syn på Navi, som ligger och tittar uppgivet på honom från soffan.

Han försöker ignorera henne, men hon hoppar ändå ner för att undersöka vad de håller på med. Vilket hon gör genom att trycka sig in mellan deras knän, och stämningen är officiellt död.

Isak släpper honom med en suck, och knäpper med fingrarna. “Navi,” säger han skarpt. “Inte nu.”

Navi slår ned blicken och drar sig undan. Går bort till vattenskålen och ger Even samma blick som tidigare. Och Even vet inte när han började ta order från henne, men han plockar upp den och går bort till diskhon.

Rören hostar lite när han vrider på kranen, innan det grumliga vattnet börjar rinna ut och klarnar efterhand.

“Du vet, jag tror inte din hund vill att vi ska ha något sexliv.”

Det får Isaks ögon att smalna i ett leende. “ _Vår_ hund blir ju utslängd från sovrummet varje gång, så du kanske har rätt,” säger han med ett flin, och tittar på Navi där hon sitter och väntar på att Even ska bli klar. “Är det så? Att husse inte får ha sex med Even, för att du blir utslängd då?”

Tiken bara gäspar, och Isak skrattar till. Ställer ner vattenskålen när Even ger den till honom.

“I vilket fall som helst, så har du egentligen henne att tacka för att vi fortfarande kan ha det.”

“Hur då?”

Utan att svara, kommer Isak upp bakom honom. Låter händerna stryka över hans höfter, innan han ställer sig så nära som fysiskt möjligt och drar pannan mot hans nacke. “Alla springturer med henne håller mig snygg.”

“Jaså, det tycker du.”

“Va? Du tycker inte jag ser bra ut längre. Är det håret?”

Even vänder sig och slår bort hans hand som letat sig upp i tinningen, där han visserligen har börjat få några gråa hårstrån. “Lägg av,” säger han, även om han nästan inte kan hålla sig för skratt, och inte Isak heller för den delen. “Sluta tigga smicker! Du är den vackraste man jag vet.”

“Det här är ju roligt också. Du säger åt mig att – “

Innan han hinner avsluta meningen, tar Even hans ansikte i händerna. Håller honom stilla, så att Isak inte kan vika undan med blicken medan han tar in honom. Leendet krymper lite i ansiktet på honom, men ersätts av något stilla.

Något tyst och andlöst, medan hans fingrar leker lite med hylsorna på Evens jeans.

“Kommer alltid ge dig det du än behöver, så länge jag lever.”

Isak lutar bak huvudet lite, och låter Even dra sina fingrar genom hans hår istället. “Jag också. Och Navi håller dig sällskap när jag inte kan, så vi kommer inte att dö i förtid heller. Du har all tid.”

Orden är tysta, och helt utan skämt. Even andas ut genom näsan. “Nej, precis.”

Och när han kysser Isak igen, överför han all genuinitet han kan uppbåda. Isaks mun är så mjuk, formar sig efter hans utan betänketid och det är något med det – hur de passar som två pusselbitar i varandra även efter all denna tid och alltid kommer att göra –  som gör att han aldrig känt sig så trygg.

Men trots det, släpper de inte taget om varandra förrän dörren till tjejernas rum går upp.


End file.
